1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a high-power and small-sized laser light source device emitting light having straightness using blue or ultraviolet laser diodes.
2. Background Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been developed as conventional leading light sources and are being used as main light sources and continuously developed now. However, LEDs have a large light exit angle and efficiency which is reduced at high current and are restricted as a light source of a high power illumination device or a laser light source device emitting light toward a small area.
Owing to such restriction, instead of LEDs, a high-intensity discharge (HID) lamp, a metal halide lamp, an ultra high performance (UHP) lamp and the like are used as high power light sources. However, since the laser light source device has problems, such as a short lifespan, environmental regulation, low efficiency and the like, a new light source substituting for the laser light source device is required.